Capitán America: Síndrome postguerra
by MayoTango131
Summary: Tratar de vivir en el moderno siglo 21 no es fácil, y es mucho más difícil y complicado hacerlo para alguien como Steve Rogers: el Capitán America.


**Capitán America: Síndrome postguerra.**

_Disclamer_: El Capitán America es un personaje perteneciente a Marvel Comics (y también a esa compañía del diablo llamada "Disney"), anteriormente publicado por la "Timely Comics" y el personaje fue creado por Joe Simon y Jack Kirby.

* _Por fin, después de casi cuatro meses, por fin he vuelto a esta pagina de Internet. Tenía un problema en mi computador, pero ya esta solucionado, también tenía el asunto de mis exámenes en el instituto y otras cosas personales, pero ahora estoy listo para volver a mi hobby que llena de alegría mi corazón: ser escritor de Fan-Fics._

* Esta historia esta ambientada en el "universo" de la película "**_Captain America: The First Avenger_**_". _Es recomendable haber visto esa película ya que esta historia contiene enormes "Spoilers" sobre ella y sobre la película "**_The Avengers_**". Y también sobre las películas "**_The Incredible _Hulk__**", "_**Iron Man 2**" y "**Thor**_".

* Si quieren, escuchen la canción "**_These Are The Days Of Our Lives_**"; de la banda "Queen", mientras lean esta historia. La escuchaba mientras escribía este Fic.

* No se que pensaran ustedes, mis queridos lectores, pero a mi me encanto la película (Solo por ser un filme de superhéroes, no por su alto contenido de "Imperialismo Estadounidense") y me devolvió mi fe en el cine. Una película con una trama sencilla e inteligente, buen ritmo y con un fino argumento a diferencia de las otras películas que he visto últimamente (esas películas que solo hay efectos especiales y nada más; sin emoción ni alma). Y por eso escribí esta "escena extendida" que, en mi opinión personal, debió haber sido la escena post-créditos.

* Esta historia esta dividida en tres partes: la primera esta protagonizada por el capitán América. Las otras dos con dos personajes que parecerán durante el transcurso de la historia, pero la última escena finaliza con el Capitán America… recibiendo una visita inesperada.

* * *

><p><em>En una sala de psiquiatría ubicada en una de las sedes de S.H.I.E.L.D<em>

_Año: 2012, el presente.  
><em>

—… Cuando le pregunte a mi amigo; "_¿Bucky, que opinas del auto volador de Stark?"_, él respondió: "**Yo nunca pienso en el futuro. Viene bastante rápido**". Y si que él tenía razón, tenía mucha razón con respecto al futuro. Porque, Algunos son Bomberos, otros profesores de escuela, pero yo soy algo mas… soy un símbolo americano, un ejemplo a seguir para cada uno que lucha por la libertad y la justicia. Cuesta mucho, pero mucho en creer que durante toda mi infancia yo era un alfeñique de 5 kilos y que de lo único que aprendí bien en la escuela era sobre como esconderme de los abusivos. Tal vez, tal vez por esa razón es que por qué no estoy tan afectado de haber perdido mi vida, el mundo en el que viví, porque yo nunca tuve realmente una vida. Solo hasta que me encontré con un hombre, un gran hombre con acento alemán que me ofreció su "pócima mágica" para convertirme en el súper-soldado que la nación necesitaba en aquellos días oscuros, y yo fui elegido, no por ser el mas fuerte o por ser el mas despiadado, sino por tener un corazón humilde y nobleza que… Disculpe, Doctor Samson, estoy divagando. — Steve Rogers; el Capitán America, dice eso casi avergonzado, recostado en un diván al lado de un humilde psicólogo llamado Leonard Samson.

— No hay problema, señor Rogers, de hecho me encanto oír tus palabras llenas de "belleza y esperanza" en lugar de "odio y sadismo" que generalmente escucho de mis otros pacientes. Continua.

Leonard Samson apenas puede creer que su paciente sea y es una leyenda viviente. Con tan solo hablar con él; es un honor que hasta un simple mortal como Samson lo considera como un alto prestigio.

— No, no, no puedo. Lo siento, doctor, pero ya no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Necesito recuperar los setenta años de mi vida que perdí, aun me falta mucho por ver, por leer y aprender. Tengo que saber sobre las cosas que me perdí y las tragedias que ocurrieron en mi ausencia. Me podría retirar, por favor. — Steve Rogers esta siendo muy educado y cortes al pedirle permiso a su psicólogo en retirarse.

— De acuerdo, nos veremos la próxima semana para ver sus avances sobre su "adaptación al siglo 21". Se que debe ser difícil para usted, pero vale la pena. El mundo ha cambiando, pero para mejor. — Samson estrecha la mano de Steve al despedirse. Y con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, él dijo esas palabras de ánimo al "viejo" capitán.

— Te lo agradezco. — Steve Rogers se prepara para salir de la oficina, pero entonces; algo lo detiene antes de cruzar la puerta. ¿Podría pedirle un favor, Dr. Samson? — El capitán se rasca la nuca al decir eso.

— Desde luego, cualquier cosa... menos sacarte de aquí. — Samson dice eso con un disimulado tono de humor. —. Lo siento, Sr. Rogers, órdenes de "S.H.I.E.L.D"

— No, no es eso. Es sobre… — Steve respira hondo, como si apenas pudiera hablar. — Bueno, si ella esta viva, por favor dígale que lamento mucho la "tardanza" de nuestra cita.

— Lo intentare. Adiós, Sr. Rogers.

Leonard Samson no podía evitar sentir lastima por la situación que esta viviendo ahora el Capitán America; al verlo en ese estado tan melancólico, sosteniendo su vieja brújula que contiene una foto de una bella mujer de cabello castaño, mientras que agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D lo escoltan a su habitación decorada a su época, los años 40; el mundo en que él vivió… y que ahora ya no existe.

¿"Habitación"? Mejor dicho; la jaula que protege a Steve del mundo exterior.

* * *

><p>El Dr. Samson recién termino de guardar sus cosas y sus informes en su maleta y se preparaba para atender a su siguiente paciente. Pero en cuando el psiquiatra recorría los estrechos pasillos llenos de agentes transitando, Samson se topo, accidentalmente, con el agente Phil Coulson. Causando que una carpeta llena de archivos se desparramara por todo el suelo.<p>

— Lo siento mucho. — Samson se disculpa, mientras que ayuda al agente Coulson a recoger los informes que tiene que entregar a su superior, Nick Fury.

— Fue mi culpa, no puse atención en el camino. Ayer fue un día muy loco para mí. — Phil Coulson colocaba todos los papeles que recogía en su carpeta, incluyendo uno sobre el misterioso martillo de piedra que cayó en un pueblo llamado Puente Antiguo; en Nuevo México.

— ¿Dónde esta? ¿Donde Esta? — Aunque Phill recogió, con ayuda de Samson, todo los archivos e informes y luego los puso de nuevo en su carpeta, falta uno.

— Aquí tiene, ¿este es su papel faltante? — Samson, amablemente, le entrega a Phil un archivo con la palabras "Pym" y "Van Dyne" escritas en ella.

— Muchas gracias. ¡Ahora, con permiso, estoy atrasado para ver a Fury! ¡Adiós!

Leonard Samson ve como el agente corre exasperado mientras que pone el informe en su gruesa carpeta color beige. Entonces sin perder más el tiempo, Samson se prepara para su siguiente paciente: un viejo conocido que sufre de graves problemas de ira.

Mientras que Samson llega al estacionamiento y entra a su auto, no muy lejos de ahí, un hombre tatuado con mirada asesina ha estado vigilando al sicólogo; oculto desde las sombras.

— Aquí, Rumlow. — el hombre se comunica por medio de un avanzado artefacto tecnológico. — Es cierto, repito; ¡"Es cierto"! ¡El Capitán Rogers volvió!. Enviar al Dr. Fennhoff para robar información, sobre el tema, de las mentes de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y del doctor Samson, ¡repito: "Enviar al Dr. Fennhoff para sacar información, sobre el tema, de las mentes de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D" y del doctor Samson!. Yo continuare con la labor que me asignaron, cambio y fuera. ¡Hail, Hydra!

* * *

><p>Phil Coulson deja atrás al psicólogo para intentar llegar a tiempo para entregar los informes sobre sus avances sobre la Iniciativa Avengers.<p>

Luego de una prueba de sangre, un reconocimiento de voz y un escaneo en su retina, el agobiado agente finalmente entra a la oficina del coronel Nicholas Joseph Fury, mejor conocido como "Nick Fury; director de S.H.I.E.L.D".

— Buenos días, director Fury. — Sentado en un lujoso escritorio, Nick Fury estaba teniendo una charla con una mujer seria vestida con un uniforme de agente de S.H.I.E.L.D".

— Hola, Phil. Permíteme presentarle a… ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?

— Agente especial Hill, señor. — Ella dice eso con un saludo militar.

— Mucho gusto. — el agente la saluda con un apretón de manos —. Yo soy Coulson, Phil Coulson; agente de S.H.I.E.L.D — dice eso con un tono presuntuoso

— Phil, podrías pasarme el archivo, ¡ahora mismo! — Nick Fury dice eso, exigiendo algo de orden en su oficina.

— Lo siento, señor. Aquí los tiene. — Phil entrega la carpeta en donde hay información sobre todos los posibles integrantes de la Iniciativa Avengers, incluyendo los nombres de aquellos que aceptaron la "invitación" de Fury de unirse al equipo.

— Muy bien, muy bien. Ya te puedes retirar. — Luego de dar una hojeada a los informes, Nick Fury corre a su agente de su oficina.

— Disculpe, señor, pero; ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— ¿Qué? — Dice eso Nick, casi irritado.

— ¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Por qué reclutamos a súper-gente, y con que fin? Y merezco saberlo porque a mi casi me matan esos seres extraños que viven en los Himalayas, ese arácnido burlón me colgó en la punta del Empire State, y tu "mutante favorito" arruino mi traje con sus garras de metal. Por esas razones creo que merezco saber la verdad, ¿o no?

Desde que se inicio este proyecto, Phil Coulson apenas podía dormir por no saber absolutamente nada sobre el propósito sobre el asunto. Y eso lo pone de mal humor.

— Agente Coulson, toda información relacionada con la Iniciativa Avengers es altamente clasificada. Por favor, Couson, desaparezca de aquí, a menos de que usted quiera ser encarcelado en una celda junto con Emil Blonsky. — La agente Hill dice eso, en un tono amenazante.

— Tranquilícese señorita Hill, no creo que eso sea necesario. — Nick Fury intenta calmar a su antipática agente.

Entonces, Fury comienza a hablar con su agente colaborador. — Phil, yo creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre todo esto. Ya que, al fin y al cabo, usted contribuyo con la formación de los Avengers.

Luego de decir eso con un singular e inquietante tono amable, Nick Fury le entrega a Phil un informe clasificado que contiene información muy detallada con respecto al proyecto.

Luego de leerlo, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del agente Couson. — ¡Que Dios nos ayude! — El agente esta tan impactado por la reveladora verdad que apenas puede decir eso sin tartamudear.

El agente Phil Coulson finalmente le dieron su tan deseosa respuesta. Pero ahora, él se arrepiente de haberla descubierto.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers, alias Capitán America, esta siendo escoltado por los agentes Wilson y Walker.<p>

— ¿Necesita algo, capitán? — Pregunta el agente Wilson, aun sin creer que esta al lado de una leyenda viviente.

— No gracias. Ya pueden retirarse. — Steve dice eso con cortesía, parado justo en frente de la puerta.

— Si nos necesita; solo llámenos. — El agente Walker dice eso, mientras que él y su compañero se retiran.

Al entrar a su habitación decorada a la época de los años cuarenta, Steve se percato de que un hombre con bigote y con vestimenta de ejecutivo esta sentado a una silla cercana al tocadiscos, sosteniendo un vaso de Whisky con su mano derecha.

— Tenia que verlo para creerlo, ¡eres tú! — Dice eso el hombre luego de beber todo el contenido de su vaso, incrédulo sobre la persona que esta mirando.

— ¿Quien es usted? — Pregunta Rogers, desconfiando de ese hombre.

— Soy un admirador tuyo, Cap, mi padre me contó todo sobre ti y jamás desistió en encontrarte. Pero parece que fui yo quien cumplio su promesa.

Pasaron unos segundos y Steve Rogers reconoce a ese hombre, sus rasgos son parecidos a las de un "genio mujeriego" que lo ayudo mucho desde sus comienzos. — ¿Eres un pariente de Howard Stark?

— Si, soy su hijo. Mi nombre es Tony Stark, y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. — Dijo eso con entusiasmo.

— Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para exámenes o cosas como eso. Vuelva otro día. — El Capitán America, creyendo que era otro examen psicológico, dice eso.

— No, no es lo que usted piensa, Cap. Yo solo quiero que me diga lo que sabe sobre mi padre, quiero conocerlo mejor. — Tony Stark dice eso, mirando el suelo como si fuese un niño lleno de tristeza y abandono. —. Cap, cuéntame todo sobre mi padre; Howard Stark, por favor.

Steve Rogers vio directamente a los profundos ojos del tal Tony Stark y se dio cuenta de que contienen el mismo aire de soledad y vacío que el capitán posee ahora en su interior. Por primera vez en este mundo, él ya no se sentía solo.

Steve sonrío por primera vez desde que lo descongelaron e inicio con el relato. — Howard fue un gran inventor y un aviador profesional. Él creo mi escudo y rediseño mi traje para el combate. El fondue de queso fue su platillo favorito…

**El Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor.<strong>

_"Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque este es el primer Fic en español de la película... ojala que no les haya decepcionado"_

* Originalmente quería hacer unas referencias a Isaiah Bradley, los Invaders, Sharon Carter y el Winter Soldier (Bucky), pero no podía por falta de imaginación.

* Una idea que yo tenia era que Loki apareciera; disfrazado como Aleksander Lukin, pero eso habría arruinado la trama de mi historia.

**Referencias y curiosidades del Universo Marvel.**

* Leonard Samson debuto en "_The Incredible Hulk_", interpretado por Ty Burrell. Es mejor conocido como el Doc Samson.

* El agente Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) es un personaje recurrente en las recientes películas de "Marvel Comics".

* "Pym" y "Van Dyne" son nada menos que_ Henry Pym_ y Janet Van Dyne, Giant-Man y la Avispa respectivamente. Hay rumores de que estos dos aparecerán en la película "_**The Avengers**_".

* El "viejo conocido que sufre de graves problemas de ira" es obviamente Bruce Banner; Hulk.

* Rumlow es el asesino llamado "Crossbones", y el Dr. Fennhoff es mejor conocido como el "Doctor Faustus". Ambos son villanos del Capitán America.

* Phil Coulson hace referencia a Los Inhumanos, Spider-man y Wolverine respectivamente.

* Maria Hill ya tiene confirmado su aparición en "_**The Avengers**_", interpretada por Cobie Smulders.

* Los agentes Wilson y Walker son, o seran; "el Falcon" y el "U.S. Agent" respectivamente.


End file.
